Departure
by K.I.A. Kal
Summary: A Squirtle, Kal, who has to make a choice to tell his friend and teamate Torchic. Friendshipping. Do not flame, please R-n-R. I do not own Pokemon. One-Shot


It was a magnificent night, and not a cloud in the sky. A small breeze was coming through as I floated in the water on my shell, looking at the twinkling stars overhead. I always enjoyed that sight. It always gave me… Comfort, to see those stars twinkle that way, looking so free, so… Fragile, however it may be he case. I sighed a sorrowful sigh, due to the fact that not even these stars could quell my thoughts. I then realized that nothing could. In this seemingly now almost perfect world, I had but one thing to do.

I had to leave.

It wasn't going to be easy, on either of us, because of what we had been through. From our first rescue of poor little Caterpie, to the 'persuasion' of the mighty sky dragon Rayquaza, I started to think.

When did it start? When did I realize this? When did it occur to me that I loved you…?

It must've been when we were refugees; while we were on the run, between Mt. Blaze and the Frosty Grotto. No, after that, while we were headed to Mt. Freeze to confront Ninetales, after you said that you've believed in me this far, and you would believe in me till we found out about the truth. The truth, that I was innocent of being the cause of the disasters, that I was as horrible as the human in the so-called 'legend'. I realized then, that I loved you. It's weird, huh? A Squirtle falling in love with a Torchic? Well, Cupid's shots are blind, as they say. I was interrupted by your melodic voice.

"Kal, what are you thinking?" You ask, tilting your feathered head to the side. I shook my head, for you knew me all too well.

"It's nothing… Hey…what would you do if I left?" I ask, and I have a flashback to when we first met. When you laughed at my name, and I made a face that made you laugh harder, I wanted to punch you, but now, I want to tell you…

"Huh? Oh, I would…"You pause for a second, then go on, "Why do you ask?" You reply, now having so much curiosity, that I could have sworn I was getting a little curious too. I sigh, and I hesitate to answer, a side of me wanting to tell you, and with, confess my feelings, but the other was for shutting up and lying. You start to notice this, and begin to seemingly get worried.

"Kal, is anything wrong?" You ask. I was always so confident in myself, but now; when it came down to the people I cared about, was I really? That's what tided me over.

"I…" I manage to get out, before some tears start to cloud my eyes.

"I… I have to leave… Maybe… Maybe forever…" I manage to get out before tears start to roll down my cheeks. My vision becomes blurry, but I can still see your face, and it is one I hoped to never see in my entire life. You looked so distraught, so remorseful… So…

Sad.

It pained me to see you like this. I came out of my stream, to try and comfort you. But you took a step back as I reached land.

"Why…?"Is all you manage to say.

"I…I have no choice… It-" I try to explain myself, but you cut me off with your own words.

"How… How do you not have a choice? After all we've been through, we were a team, Kal, a team…" You say, but then what you said there, hurt me the most. A team, is that what you thought of us as…? A team…? That was it, just two friends as a team?

"I would stay because… well… because…" I try to say, but it chokes up in my throat. You look at me, waiting for the words to come out.

" Because I… I love you…" I finally manage to get out, and your face is filled with shock.

" You… You love me…?" You say, stunned at the sudden confession. I start to look down, tears still streaming, but it's soon brought back up by the next words.

Kal… I love you too." You say, and I get a big smile on my face, and now, even more tears roll down face as I embrace you. And as we stand there, for who-knows how many minutes, in complete, utter happiness by the team mailbox, and I felt complete bliss.

" I'm sorry, and I will hope to remember these fond moments when I'm a human again. I'm sorry, but… goodnight and say bye to all the others, especially Absol, okay?" I say, now pulling away from the embrace and wish that I remember every second I spent with you and my team. You guys were the best.

"I will, Kal, anything to say in particular?" You ask, now looking remorseful at our departure.

"Tell them that I'll… be away, and that I want them to know that they are the best for sticking with me on all those missions…" I say as you nod.

"Goodbye Kal… Let's meet again some time, shall we?" You ask.

"We shall, and goodbye, for now." I reply, and we both smile in the hopes of our next meeting. We wave goodbye in the blessed moonlight, and as I watch your retreating figure, I think as I start to head back to the base to rest.

'A choice… What I would give for a choice…'


End file.
